Zelda's Seven Story 1 The Seven Heroes
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: Zelda's Kingdom is now in dangerous times - who will protect the lands?
1. Prologue

**Zelda's Seven AU by Lu Story 1: The Seven Heroes  
**  
**Info.  
  
**  
Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and Zelda's Kingdom don't belong to and weren't created by me and I don't make any profit from the stories in this universe.  
  
AU Type: Zelda's 7 (Magnificent 7 and Zelda crossover)  
  
Zelda information was learned from the N64 game: Ocarina of Time. I have tried to be accurate with the Zelda information in this universe although some things may be slightly different or additions of my own. For example, the fairies are my own creation. Lon-Lon Ranch has been renamed and is now owned and inhabited by some canon characters from The Magnificent 7 TV Series.  
  
This AU takes place centuries after Link defeated the evil Gerudo king Ganon (from Z64 Ocarina of Time) and the queen of Hyrule in this story named Zelda is a descendant of Zelda from Ocarina of Time. (Zelda N64 game)  
  
Please note: 5/7 of the main characters are children. If you don't like any of the seven as children you have been warned and it's your choice if you read further or not.  
  
Genre: Fantasy/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Main Characters: All seven  
  
There are no warnings needed for this story, if you read it and think differently, please let me know.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
My boyfriend who got me interested in Zelda 64: Ocarina of Time.  
  
Katy and Lara who helped me improve the story with their observations.  
  
The Creators of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been inspired to make this universe.  
  
I hope you enjoy reading this story - please let me know what you think, but please be aware that I prefer constructive criticism if you want to criticise this story. Flames will be used to cook my dinner with.  
  
**  
Prologue  
**  
  
Five fairies without wings hovered a short distance above the floor inside a large dark cave.  
  
The oldest fairy with dark red hair and purple eyes looked at each one slowly, then finally spoke, "My daughters, the time of evil is upon us." This fairy lived in the sky above Hyrule Field and kept watch there for signs of trouble.  
  
The fairy with light green hair spoke up, "Goron City has already been destroyed by fire - we must act quickly if we are to prevent more enemies destroying the remaining races. The first of the Seven joined with the Hero Spirits will be known soon and the others must be found before the world is completely devastated." This fairy had the gift of increased hearing capacity and listened to talk all over the lands and knew of all evil that occurred or was soon to. She was Kokiria, the fairy who lived in the sky above Kokiri Forest; she was the youngest of the fairy daughters at only sixteen years of age.  
  
"Why did you call me here, Mother? You always assume there are no good men in my land," said the fairy with black hair, angrily. Shadia was the fairy of the Shadow Lands and was a kind fairy who tried to help everyone in need which made her meddle in people's affairs more than she should. She knew that the other fairies didn't trust her much. She visited Shadow People frequently although she was only meant to let special people see her. She was thirty years old.  
  
"Five of the Seven are spread out amongst our lands - the other two's whereabouts are unknown. The ones they were joined with were burnt in the Death Mountain fire but the spirits would survive and search for new people to join with," answered the red-haired fairy who was the other four's mother and at least fifty years old.  
  
"What if they were?" asked the fairy with sand-coloured hair. She was Gerudia, the fairy of The Gerudos and was 24 years old.  
  
"Their souls cannot be destroyed - they will find new bodies to inhabit although the owner of the body will not know that they have been joined by one of the Seven," answered the fairy with dark blue hair, Zorania of the Zoras; who was the oldest and wisest of the sisters at 32 years of age.  
  
**  
To be continued in Part 1**


	2. Part 1: Chapters 1 to 3

**Part 1  
  
Chapter 1: Buck  
**  
  
A man and wife of a human-type race rode brown horses toward a desert land. The woman carried a small bundle that she constantly looked upon to check that the baby inside was all right. The baby made no noise as the horses came to a stop by the town's entrance and the man and woman dismounted.  
  
The Gerudo guard looked at the newcomers; "Welcome to Gerudo Valley."  
  
The woman reluctantly handed the bundle over to the guard, then the man and woman swiftly remounted their horses and rode away. The Gerudo watched them open-mouthed until the noise of the baby's cries distracted her attention. She looked at the baby and started to rock it in an attempt to quieten it.  
  
Later the same day the baby's parents fought in battle and both were never seen again.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Almost nine years later...  
  
The sun shone down on the hot sand of the desert lands; this part known as Gerudo Valley. This was the home to the race of female warriors known as Gerudo. They had faces that looked like cats but the people were like humans in every way.  
  
A young boy approached the Gerudo guard outside the Gerudo Training Ground with an anxious but excited look on his face. Today was the boy's 9th birthday and as one of the boys in the Gerudos, he was to take the tests inside the training ground to show them if he was suitable to become a Gerudo warrior to help to protect the desert town. Gerudo had a lot of boys now, as the Gerudos were taking mates more often now that there was seemingly less evil for the Gerudos to fight - but many boys weren't good enough to become male warriors. The female Gerudos were better at protection than fighting and feared that if a powerful enemy were to come to Gerudo Valley they wouldn't be able to fight it. The carpenters, their friend's from Kakariko Village but who now lived with the Gerudos, were given the task of training the boys for their ninth birthday when they would face the training ground. The Carpenters would've made great warriors because of their strength and large amounts of energy, but were married with families so took on less dangerous work.  
  
"Good Morning Buck - Happy Birthday," said the Gerudo guard, smiling at the boy.  
  
"Mornin' Ma'am - Mom sent me here to begin my tests," replied Buck politely. He looked back behind him anxiously and his mother smiled at him from where she watched her only son, although he was only her adopted son. Buck didn't have a father as his mother didn't have time for taking mates. She preferred to spend all of her time divided between caring for her son and helping guard the Gerudo's lands.  
  
"You're most fortunate that your birthday wasn't yesterday. Our last guest ran amok inside and we had to close it all day while the carpenters repaired it."  
  
"It's okay now though isn't it?" asked Buck in concern - he had been looking forward to this day since his fifth birthday.  
  
"Yes - the carpenters worked overnight to complete the work for today's guests. Please concentrate hard on the tasks inside and complete them as fast as you can - there are several more contestants to take part today before we close at sunset." This Gerudo woman wasn't the nicest Gerudo and not very patient, but Buck was still polite to her.  
  
The Gerudo clapped her hands and the door opened. Buck walked inside slowly; he was very nervous about the trials.  
  
He was in a large rock-walled dimly-lit room lit only by a few torches on the walls. There were several doors around him from which to choose. He chose the left door and entered through it nervously.  
  
A skeleton with a sword and shield appeared and Buck began to fight with it, using the sword his carpenter friend Chris had given him for his birthday. Apparently the carpenter had the Goron blacksmith Bigoron make it especially for Buck. That was before Death Mountain had been mysteriously destroyed by fire. Goron City and all surrounding areas had been alight for several days and there had sadly been no Goron survivors - but Garunia (descendant of Darunia the wise Goron sage) was still missing.  
  
Buck fought the skeleton warrior determinedly. He had to become a warrior and protect his home from any future enemies. No harm must come to the Gerudo women who had always shown him such kindness and protected him from harm. When he grew up he would show women the kindness and respect the Gerudo women had always shown him.  
  
He finally defeated the skeleton warrior and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Buck heard a noise and saw that the bars had gone from the next wooden door now. He walked towards the door but turned just as he got there. He had heard a soft noise of small flapping wings behind him.  
  
He turned around but saw nothing - he was sure he had heard something though. He stood still and listened. He lashed out with his sword and a cloud of smoke appeared as the invisible enemy was killed. "Invisible?" asked Buck loudly; he was amazed by the enemy that he had never heard of before because he had been sure that the carpenter had taught him about all the enemies inside the training ground.  
  
Buck hadn't expected a reply, so gasped in shock when a soft feminine voice answered him; "There are a few shadow bats here - if anyone can find and defeat them all, they are a true warrior."  
  
"But, how did they get here? No-one ever goes into the Shadow Lands!" said Buck, now no longer afraid of the invisible presence talking to him.  
  
"Any warrior who completes all their tasks successfully will be able to go anywhere they please - that includes the Shadow Lands."  
  
"I never want to go there - without a lens of truth I'd die."  
  
"There is a lens of truth now always hidden within the Spirit temple. Anyone who completes this training ground well enough will be given entry to the Spirit temple."  
  
"I heard some terrible stories about the enemies in that temple," said Buck, shivering just thinking about the enemies he had heard about.  
  
"No worse than enemies elsewhere young man," replied the voice.  
  
Buck continued through the rooms and passageways, killing enemies and collecting door keys from chests that appeared. Finally he reached the door maze. If he unlocked the correct door he would be able to unlock doors to make a path to the final room.  
  
Buck took out his compass that he had won earlier and studied it for a moment - trying to think of which direction he needed to go in.  
  
He finally decided upon the logical direction and unlocked that door...  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Chris, the young carpenter of only 30 years of age waited patiently outside the Gerudo training ground; he had no repairs to make that morning so could spend the whole of his free time with his young friend Buck. He had prepared the young boy for this day for two whole years, teaching him to fight and about all the other things he would need to know for the training ground. He had promised his Gerudo wife Sarah and his young son Adam that he wouldn't get involved in any fighting or dangerous challenges as one of their conditions of marriage had been that he wouldn't ever become involved in dangerous things that could remove him from their lives. Buck would have to find someone else to take with him if he passed the training ground and moved onto the more challenging Spirit Temple that was at the other side of the desert.  
  
Finally, Buck came back through the door and showed Chris the bow and arrows he had won. He had never had a bow of his own, but had often borrowed an older friend's one to practise with.  
  
"You completed it so quickly?" asked Chris in surprise.  
  
"Of course I did," said Buck proudly. "I killed lots of skeleton warriors, and some bats and some monsters that looked like horses but made of stone, and then I killed shadow bats as well..."  
  
An older Gerudo they didn't know approached them; "You two must come with me - there is someone who requests your presence."  
  
Chris and Buck followed the older Gerudo woman, curious who would want to see them.  
  
They arrived at a circular clearing surrounded by tall thin trees. The Gerudo took out a wooden flute and played a short tune. Nothing seemed to happen for what seemed like hours, until suddenly one of the trees disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a hole.  
  
"You must jump into the hole, then you will be taken to the Desert Fairy Fountain."  
  
Chris stepped trustingly into the hole and slowly vanished. Buck gasped in shock, but then followed Chris.  
  
The two then stood in a large cave with rock walls and in front of them was a shallow pool of water.  
  
A seemingly bodiless voice spoke, "Step into the pool and you will be restored to full health."  
  
The two obeyed; in their land they must never distrust anyone, as distrust was seen as an evil quality.  
  
"It healed my scar!" exclaimed Chris in surprise; he had received the scar in a fight he had when he was a boy and he had been told it would never heal.  
  
"This water has magical healing properties, don't be surprised by what it can do," said the female voice.  
  
The two immediately felt much healthier; then they saw the large wingless fairy who floated high above the ground at the back of the cave not far from them. Her hair was the colour of desert sand and she wore a golden dress, which reached to just above her feet that had upon them golden sandals.  
  
"Are you the Desert Fairy?" asked Chris unafraid, despite that she was a lot larger than him.  
  
"Yes I am, Chris. I have summoned you both here because now it has been proved that Buck is One of the Seven I have to tell him what he is destined for," said the fairy in a soft but clear voice.  
  
"I'm what?" asked Buck.  
  
"One of the Seven - seven beings who are destined to be heroes of the lands and protect the world from evil. Seven Hero Spirits have joined with seven potential heroes in this world which is far from their own, sent here because their creator knew that evil is now here threatening the existence of all races and he wished to help. The Goron City fire was caused by the first of a new breed of enemy and more lands will follow soon without the protection of the Seven. The spirits will exit the heroes when the danger is passed and travel to find new potential heroes in another world where there is danger. The Hero Spirits are immortal and if someone they inhabit dies, they exit the body and find a new one."  
  
"Where's the other six?" asked Buck curiously. He was very inquisitive and always needed more knowledge.  
  
"As spirits are inside a person and even if they came out, they are not visible, no-one can find out who has a Hero Spirit inside of them. We think we have found most of them but we must wait until they have completed their trials also. They will all succeed on their trials where others before them have failed and they will accomplish the trials far more efficiently. They will defeat the test's largest enemy at the end where others have always failed," the fairy said.  
  
"Are the other six in Gerudo valley as well?" asked Buck, wondering if he had met any of them already.  
  
The fairy answered, "No - they are spread out over the lands. Chris, will you take Buck to the Desert Temple so he can complete further training? Once he has found the silver gauntlets he will need an adult's hands to wear them and open the silver entrance there."  
  
"Yes, I will be glad to, miss," answered Chris, happy for an excuse to face danger for a change. His Gerudo wife Sarah had always preferred him as a carpenter as it was a far safer profession, but he would be delighted to take part in something dangerous - the Spirit Temple trial's second stage would be perfect for him. Sarah didn't have to know as long as he was very careful and didn't suffer any injuries.  
  
"My name is Gerudia," answered the fairy in a friendly tone.  
  
"It was great to meet you Gerudia," said Buck, tipping an imaginary hat at her. He often used words which most children and adults didn't use in the world; words which they thought were less elegant sounding. He was so excited as he had never met a real fairy before; his mother had told him stories about fairies.  
  
"It was an even greater privilege to meet you, Buck. Chris - take good care of the first of the Seven - no harm must come to him."  
  
"I promise I'll protect him," answered Chris, smiling at the fairy. He hoped he would be able to meet the other six - it would be interesting to see what they were like.  
  
**  
Chapter 2: Ezra  
**  
  
The Shadow Lands - deep underground where no sun ever shines, a land where many illusions conceal true appearances of things. The Shadow People are sensitive to bright light and as a result their eye colouring is always a dark colour. They are not allied with any lands above ground and don't trust anyone who isn't one of their own. The lands are ruled by a very strict man known only as the Shadow Lord.  
  
Inside the Shadow Castle, home to the Shadow Lord...  
  
"If you don't watch your boy's steps in future, you'd best watch your own, Maude," boomed the loud deep voice of the Shadow Lord.  
  
The black-haired woman stood up from where she had been knelt down facing the lord's throne and answered, "I try hard, my lord, but it is too difficult to watch his every step."  
  
Maude really had blonde hair that had been dyed black when she had come here as a girl. Her parents had committed sins against an above-ground race and had been sent to live in the Shadow Lands. Maude had adapted well and many didn't know that she wasn't really one of them.  
  
"I have already warned you twice - I am too impatient now." The lord floated up toward the ceiling and put out both his hands towards the woman. The woman screamed as she vanished. Her voice became silent and the Shadow Lord began to laugh a deep, evil laugh.  
  
The boy of eleven-years-old watching from the shadows turned away - he knew that his mother was still there, but now invisible. He couldn't bear to not be able to see her when she was there. He had to escape this sinister land, but he couldn't just leave his mother like that. He was very intelligent for an eleven-year-old. Most children of the Shadow Lands weren't taught much until they neared adult-hood so that they would just play happily and not cause any trouble for the adults.  
  
Suddenly, the ground below Ezra started to split in two with boiling hot lava visible through the cracks and Ezra turned back and ran as fast as he could. As he ran, he put on his dark cloak that he carried - the Cloak of Concealment would hide his location from the Shadow Lord. He had found it on the ground with no sign of an owner nearby, so he had taken it remembering what his mother had taught him, "Finders - keepers, losers - weepers!" He had wanted such a cloak for years but couldn't afford his own one. He still wondered if it was put there for him to find.  
  
The ground near him stopped splitting - the Lord didn't know where Ezra was now. Ezra stopped running, to get his bearings. The entrance to the land was very cleverly concealed and the boy would need his wits to find it. His only solution was to leave the Shadow Lands and return when he was able, to rescue his mother.  
  
The eleven-year-old boy started walking slowly, looking above him briefly on every step. He finally stopped - he knew the entrance was close. The boy took out a truth lens from his bag and held it up to the sky - a large hole in the dark clouds was revealed. The boy looked down at his feet nervously, then said, "Don't let me down boots."  
  
The boy began to float up toward the sky and finally reached the hole. The flying boots his mother had given him had worked! He floated high above the hole into Kakariko Graveyard and floated to a patch of ground beside the hole.  
  
"Be gone demon - go back to whence you came," shouted a woman at him. He had to take off his cloak to conserve his magic while he used the flying boots, so was now visible.  
  
"Madam - I am no more a demon than you are," replied the boy politely.  
  
"All who come up from under the ground are demons - the last to come up caused the great fire which destroyed all of Goron city," replied the woman, who wore a long black dress and had loose black hair that reached just past her shoulders.  
  
"Please believe me, I have just escaped from a demon down there - I wish to forget my roots and start anew." This was true, but Ezra would have to go back to rescue his mother soon. She was the only person below ground whom he cared about.  
  
"You look young enough to transform from bad to good," replied the woman, looking at him thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly she floated off the ground and grew in size. The light around the woman became very bright and Ezra closed his eyes until the light had faded slightly. When he looked again, a large woman floated above the ground with long black hair flowing down her back. She wore a black dress that reached to nearly her midnight coloured shoes. Ezra stepped backwards, nervous of this large woman.  
  
"Do you bear the marks?" she asked and Ezra looked at her questioningly - he had no idea what she meant. "Show me the backs of your hands," she said.  
  
Ezra held up the backs of his hands and the fairy frowned. "Hold them closer so that I might examine them in more detail," she asked, never demanding anything.  
  
Ezra held them closer to her, which was difficult as he was short for his age and she was quite a distance from him. The fairy bent down to look at his hands. "I was certain that you bore the marks of a Hero Spirit, but I was in error. You do not belong above the ground - go back," she said, the volume of her voice rising.  
  
The boy stepped away from her. "I can't go back - my freedom is restricted for eternity and my attempts at liberation bring punishment upon my mother."  
  
"What is your mother's name?" asked the fairy, the volume of her voice now back to the volume that made Ezra feel more at ease.  
  
"Maude," replied Ezra still scared of the fairy; perhaps she might hurt him.  
  
"She is the one who bears the marks," said the fairy, sounding very certain about that.  
  
"What are these 'marks'?" asked Ezra, feeling slightly less nervous now that the fairy had given him some information instead of attacking him.  
  
The Shadow Fairy explained to the boy about the Hero Spirits and the boy listened carefully; he loved knowledge and this information he was learning today was very interesting to him.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" asked the fairy - she knew that Ezra loved to learn and wanted to make sure that any questions he had were answered now, as she wasn't sure he'd be able to find answers later.  
  
"How did these spirits get here? What's so special about these spirits that we can't be heroes without them?"  
  
"There are many worlds and a mere mortal cannot travel to them, but spirits have the power to. When the Hero Spirits came to our land they each visited a fairy and were given a power from her."  
  
"The Shadow Hero will have the power to reveal truth and see truth no matter how well it is concealed. However the true shadow hero may not be the one with the marks. Somehow the Shadow Spirit bestowed another with the marks - whether it is just for his own amusement or whether it is to confuse the enemy, is unknown."  
  
"You estimate that I am a hero?" asked Ezra beginning to laugh - the idea was so ridiculous.  
  
The fairy floated up in anger. "Do not mock me, child. I have spoken with the other fairies of the world on this - they think that the Shadow Lands are too evil to have One who can protect the world from evil. I knew already that one of the Spirits had entered the land and this is the Shadows' chance to prove that they can help the rest of the world."  
  
Ezra shook his head sadly, "I neglected to mention that I am only one who was born to the Shadow Lands. My mother was bought there when her parents betrayed the above-ground world. Surely I cannot have the power of you if I am not really one of the Shadow People."  
  
"Being born into the Shadow Lands is enough to make you one of the Shadow People. But being born to one from above ground gives you more potential to become an ally to the rest of the world."  
  
"Now show me the backs of your hands," requested the fairy politely. Ezra lifted up his hands to her and the fairy smiled at him. "The marks are now visible to all - you are truly the Shadow Hero. You must journey and meet the other heroes - they are spread out above ground so may not be easy to find. You may not have to go to them all, as they will also be sent to find the other heroes in the world."  
  
"I've never been outside the Shadow Lands - I don't know the way. The furthest I have ever been is into Kakariko Graveyard," panicked Ezra.  
  
"Go where your feet take you," said the fairy, then disappeared.  
  
"Fairy? Come back," shouted Ezra - he was scared. "What about my mother? I have to rescue her."  
  
The fairy didn't come back, so Ezra walked towards the graveyard's entrance. Zombies began to appear so Ezra began to run. He vowed that he would come back for his mother as soon as he could.  
  
He remembered a boy he had once met in the Graveyard; he had seemed very wise for his age, just like Ezra. This boy had given Ezra the direction of where he lived, so Ezra would go in that direction and seek out his friend to help him.  
  
**  
Chapter 3: Nathan  
**  
  
Kakariko Village, a village once home to the wise and powerful Sheikahs, (once guardians of the world) was opened up to other people by Impa, the Sheikah of Queen Zelda's ancestor also named Zelda. Long ago men lived here who worked as carpenters, before they became friends with the Gerudos of the Gerudo lands; now most carpenters lived in Gerudo Valley that was built by them for their Gerudo families not long ago.  
  
The Kakariko are human in appearance and are a peaceful race; some have small farms of cows and cuccos (the Kakariko word for a chicken-like bird, usually white-coloured); others run shops in the village.  
  
"My cuccos have escaped again, brother - please can you retrieve them for me," requested the red-haired young girl, looking at her brother who was planting seeds in the soil in their garden.  
  
This girl, Kara was descended from a girl who had once had the legendary hero, Link finding all her escaped cuccos for her.  
  
Nathan was her step-father's son who had come to live with them after her mother had remarried. When Kakarikos lost their husband or wife they would usually find another after the year's grieving period, but her mother had been close to the darker skinned man even before her first husband had died so they'd married as soon as the year was up. Some people had frowned upon the darker skin colour and Nathan was often hurt by other children as a result. That was how Nathan had become friends with Josiah, who had stepped in to protect Nathan when some village children had fiercely set upon the boy. Josiah was amazingly strong and towered above most other people of the village.  
  
Kara's twelve-year-old brother Nathan sighed and reluctantly left the garden to retrieve the missing birds. The fence of the pen was too low he had told his sister, but she wouldn't listen; now he had to go and find all her stupid birds for her because she was allergic to them.  
  
He walked around the village looking for the cuccos - they enjoyed playing hide and seek with him and managed to hide in places where they weren't easy to find.  
  
"Have you ever considered building a higher fence around their pen, brother?" asked Nathan's adult friend and neighbour, Josiah. Josiah used to be a holy-man for the village but had become angry after his parents had been killed, and had been asked to leave. One of the remaining signs was that he called his male friends 'brother'. He liked to protect Nathan from being hurt, when he could and Nathan was happy with that arrangement as he didn't like fighting.  
  
Josiah was holding a cucco that was clucking and flapping its wings madly, trying to escape. It had been walking around Josiah's garden plot looking for food.  
  
Nathan took the cucco from Josiah and grinned. "My sister is set in her ways and reasonin' with her is a waste of time. 'Sides, I need to keep fit and catchin' cuccos gives me plenty of exercise." Nathan liked to find the positive side to things where he could even if it was an awful chore he'd rather not be doing.  
  
"I shudder to think what misfortune would befall one if it were to escape from this village," said Josiah, remembering what Hyrule Field outside their village was like at night; he preferred to stay at home at night-time.  
  
"We haven't lost a single cucco in years," replied Nathan, thinking about how upset his sister would be if they lost any and knowing that she would blame him.  
  
"I would offer to help you retrieve them, but I promised Mary Travis I'd go riding with her later after we'd had afternoon tea at her father's ranch. She would be most displeased if I was late."  
  
"Do you think the cuccos would stay put if I tagged along?" asked Nathan, eager to go riding; anything to get away from this dull town that he was becoming bored with. He didn't mind if he never saw his step-sister again; she wasn't very nice to him and gave him too many chores.  
  
"Mary did say I could take you along anytime," said Josiah. "Let me help you retrieve the cuccos then we'll go," added Josiah - he didn't want Nathan to get in trouble with the boy's sister. He decided that Mary would be okay about his lateness once he had explained that he had wanted to help his young friend first, so that he could visit as well. Mary would be glad to see the young boy who she was fond of.  
  
The young man, who was aged 35 and the boy aged 12 began to look all over the village for the cuccos - it took them a considerable amount of time to find all 10 of them. Luckily, none of them had fallen down the well that was near to their pen and was very deep.  
  
Josiah and Nathan went to tell Nathan's sister where they were going then set off for the Travis Ranch where the young woman Mary lived with her father-in-law Orin and her son Billy. Her husband had been killed when Billy was only a baby and Orin had invited the remaining family to move in with him at the ranch.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Nathan and Josiah arrived at Travis Ranch and knocked at Mary's front door that wasn't far inside the ranch's fence.  
  
Mary answered and invited them inside for afternoon tea before they had a ride on the horses. The Travis's grew Tea-Plants on their ranch, the leaves when processed made delicious tea to drink and people visited from miles away to taste it. The Travis's were well-known throughout the kingdom for their hospitality. They were glad to let people visit to ride their horses as well as drink their tea. They had hardly any enemies as a result.  
  
**  
End of Part 1 **


	3. Part 2: Chapters 4 to 6

**Part 2  
  
Chapter 4: JD  
**  
  
Zora's Domain located behind a waterfall at the mouth of Zora's River is where people with white skin tinged with blue have their homes. The homes are rock caves under the water within the Domain. The Zora people have webbed feet and are superb swimmers. They are brought up to be friends with all the other peoples of Zelda's Kingdom and taking a mate of another race is encouraged greatly. They have always had a king and he is only ever named King Zora.  
  
More than six years ago, a Zora woman took a mate who she met on the banks of Zora's River. He was very strong and handsome with very dark brown hair and called Bucklin. He gave the Zora woman a child but never knew this as he was killed in a storm not long after his mate found out she was with-child.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
In the present day, a young boy swam in the water beside his mother in Zora's River just outside of Zora's Domain. He had the webbed feet of a Zora, but he had the human appearance and dark-brown hair of his Hyrulian father.  
  
"Mama?" the boy asked the woman.  
  
"What is it, JD?" the mother asked him, wondering what his next question of the day was; he had already asked an uncountable amount of questions which she struggled to find answers for.  
  
"Where does the river go to?" he asked.  
  
"It isn't important," was his mother's reply as usual.  
  
"One day I'm going to swim along it and find out, then I'll go fishing and I'll catch lots of fish and then I'll climb onto the bank and walk along the shore and..."  
  
"Breathe, JD," said his Mother. "I forbid you from finding out where the river goes. It is unsafe to follow it - you must stay within the Zora's lands."  
  
The little boy dived underwater and began to swim away from his mother in anger. He swam rapidly; his webbed feet made him swim easier and faster than other races.  
  
He swam to where his slightly younger female friend Casey was swimming above water and pulled her under playfully.  
  
"JD - leave me alone," complained the girl. The boy was always teasing her.  
  
"Why?" asked JD, using his favourite word again.  
  
"I'll tell my Aunt Nettie and she'll throw you to the skulltulas," said Casey, referring to the large creatures with long legs and large skull-like heads that were in every land. Casey was from Kokiri forest, but after her parents had become ill and died she had been sent to live in Zora's Domain with her Zora aunt, Nettie who was 10 years older than JD's mother, who was her best friend as well as her neighbour. Her aunt Nettie was talking to a friend in the river close by while keeping an eye on the girl.  
  
"The skulltulas are 'stinked," said JD.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!" shouted Casey even louder.  
  
JD felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. His mother stood there angrily. "John Daniel, how many times have I told you to stay with me when we are swimming in Zora's River?"  
  
"One zillion times," said six-year old JD and laughed hysterically.  
  
"We're going home now John," said his mother angrily.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
JD walked around the underwater house, looking desperately for his mother. When they had arrived home from their swim, the boy had been sent to his room. The boy now regretted upsetting his mother, thinking she had left him because she didn't love him anymore.  
  
When JD couldn't find his mother inside, he went outside to look for her.  
  
"What ya doing?" asked Casey, swimming over to her friend.  
  
"I'm looking for my mom," replied JD, close to tears because he thought she didn't love him anymore and had left him.  
  
"I haven't seen her out here - have you looked in your house?" asked Casey.  
  
"Yes I looked, but she's not there. She doesn't love me no more and I think she's left me." JD burst into tears; he felt really bad about being naughty earlier and upsetting his mom.  
  
Then a loud voice startled the two children and they looked up to where the voice seemed to come from.  
  
"Your mother has been removed from your land for her own safety," said a feminine voice.  
  
"WHAT?" asked JD, shocked and angry.  
  
"Your mother was in danger - she knows of the marks on your hands and could put you in danger."  
  
JD looked at his palms but couldn't see anything on them. "I don't have marks on my hands," answered the boy.  
  
"On the backs of your hands," said the fairy patiently, although she wasn't used to dealing with children.  
  
JD turned his hands over and stared in disbelief. "They weren't there yesterday," said JD, puzzled.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself," said Casey, not wishing to talk to an invisible being.  
  
A large, dark blue-haired woman came into view, floating a few feet above the ground. Her dress was light blue and she wore dark blue sandals on her feet.  
  
"I am Zorania, fairy of the Zoras. Those marks have appeared now because it is time for you to become one of the Seven," answered the fairy.  
  
"The Seven?" asked JD curiously.  
  
"The seven beings who will save the lands from a new breed of enemies. JD, you are to face the trials within the Water Temple tomorrow at noon. You will succeed and prove that you are truly one of the Seven and have indeed one of the Hero Spirits inside of you," said the fairy.  
  
"What if I fail?" asked the boy, who was quite clumsy at times.  
  
"One who has the true marks will not fail," said the fairy, then vanished.  
  
"Casey, you must stay here and not tell anyone where I am," said JD.  
  
"I'll miss you, JD," said Casey, hugging the boy tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you too; if I have to leave here I'll take you with me," promised JD.  
  
"No JD; you'll have to go without me - I am no warrior and I wouldn't be able to protect myself and I would slow you down," answered Casey, sadly.  
  
**  
Chapter 5: Vin  
**  
  
Quite a fair distance from Zora's domain, was Kokiri Forest, a town which had houses in trees and many types of trees without houses. They were often climbed in by the Kokiri children who had pointed ears and often wore brown and green clothes, the colours of trees.  
  
A ten-year-old blonde-haired boy walked toward the Great Deku Tree. He was to undergo the tests within the tree to prove his worth as a warrior.  
  
The Great Deku tree was a large tree which contained dangerous rooms on many different levels containing many enemies and puzzles. It was a descendant from the original tree which had been given a disease by an evil man long ago. The tree had left a seed behind for a new tree, before it had grown ancient and died. The tree had since fully grown, the puzzles, enemies and rooms growing inside it. Children were selected to take on the challenges inside to prove if they were suitable for protecting the forest from enemies. There were often other races that came to the forest and not all of them were good, so the forest needed protectors.  
  
"You cannot pass - it is far too dangerous for you," said the boy who guarded the path to the tree.  
  
"The tree has called me to undergo the tests, let me pass," said the other boy with long blonde hair, confidently.  
  
"You? You are no hero," said the boy bursting into laughter.  
  
Vin pushed the boy out of the way and continued along the path swiftly running past the large deadly flowers with mouths that appeared out of the ground; their bite took away life-energy and enough bites could kill.  
  
He finally arrived in front of the tree and stopped. Could he really face these tests and succeed or would he die trying?  
  
Vin decided to delay no longer and entered the tree.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Later that day...  
  
Vin had completed the tests successfully and now was back outside the tree facing a large wingless fairy with light green hair.  
  
"I am Kokiria, the forest fairy. Vin, now that you have completed your tests I can tell you that you are one of the Seven. Those marks on your hands which you have always wondered about prove this. You must join with the other members of the Seven to protect all the lands from the enemies which now exist," said the fairy.  
  
"I know of the seven Hero Spirits and of the marks - I have heard voices speaking of them - they say many things and I understand all that I hear."  
  
"That is the power of the Forest Hearing. All the Seven have a power bestowed upon them by the fairy of their land."  
  
"I have heard the voices of evil - they are a fair distance from this land. I have heard where they plan to go next, now that they have succeeded to destroy Goron City within Death Mountain," said the ten-year-old Kokiri boy.  
  
"Vin, you have no time for the more advanced Forest Temple trials. Seek the other Six and stop the destruction of all known races," instructed the fairy.  
  
"Will we meet again, fair Kokiria?" asked Vin softly.  
  
"I fear not Vin - I was only required to help you on your way and now you have begun you have no further need of me," replied the fairy.  
  
The boy sighed as the beautiful fairy disappeared. He hoped one day he would find a woman like the fairy. The fairy wasn't just beautiful on the outside - Vin could see her inner beauty as well.  
  
The boy began to walk towards Hyrule field - he would have to find the other Six now. The quiet was interrupted by a voice that only Vin could hear. It told him to hide outside the forest entrance and wait for someone who would approach soon - one of the Seven.  
  
**  
Chapter 6: Chris  
**  
  
Buck had completed the first stage of the Spirit Temple and had retrieved the Silver Gauntlets. He had remembered to look for the Lens of Truth but had been unable to discover it anywhere. He had returned to his friend Chris, who stayed in the first room of the temple, waiting for him.  
  
"I finished it Chris - it was soooo easy, I killed lots of creatures and climbed ladders, and jumped gaps and..."  
  
"Slow down Buck - you can tell me about it later," said Chris; he didn't wish to delay further from completing the rest of the Spirit Temple's challenges.  
  
Chris and Buck started along the passageway for the second stage and soon they were both walking along a passageway that had been blocked by a large stone block which Chris had needed to push forwards and into a hole using his gauntlets, that were like gloves but gave hands greater strength.  
  
Chris found the way blocked by another stone block and began to push it forwards.  
  
Buck complained from behind him, "Can't you move any faster?"  
  
"Would you like me to leave you here and continue onward without you?" asked Chris angrily.  
  
"No, I wouldn't," replied Buck; clearly upset by the threat.  
  
"Well, be patient then. I cannot push heavy blocks any faster."  
  
The two continued forward until they had to jump down into a room.  
  
Chris stopped in the entrance and looked down into the room. "Can you see any enemies, Buck?"  
  
"I can't see or hear any. I do see that those metal spikes move in large circles and they look real nasty."  
  
"We will have to walk slowly and carefully to avoid being hit by them," replied Chris. Buck nodded in agreement.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
A while later, Buck stayed outside the room with the large door - inside it Chris fought the guardian of the temple. Chris had insisted that he do it and not Buck. Buck wondered what Sarah would say when she found out what her husband and the boy had been doing all day.  
  
At last, Buck heard the noise of a large wooden chest falling to the ground; Buck rushed into the room. Too much magic was consumed when chests were made to appear, so they were made to drop from the ceiling instead. Chris opened the chest and took out his prize - a longshot that looked like a handle which would shoot a long chain at something and could be used to either pull things to the user or move the user to things. It could prove very useful in the future perhaps, although the object was mostly only needed for use in dungeons.  
  
"Let's leave this place, Buck - we have to go and find the other Six," said Chris, inspecting the longshot then giving it to Buck who would most likely find more use for it than him.  
  
"But we still haven't found the lens of truth," complained Buck. He really wanted to have the lens, maybe he should go to the Shadow Lands - perhaps one of the Seven was there, but he couldn't go without being able to see through the illusions there.  
  
"Maybe one of the other Six has one," suggested Chris.  
  
Now that they'd finished the Spirit Temple trials they headed back through the desert to their homes. Sarah and Adam as well as Buck's mother would be waiting for them. Chris had told Sarah that he was just waiting outside the temple for Buck; no-one knew about the tests inside the temple except them and the fairy Gerudia, so Sarah was unaware that an adult was needed for some of the trials inside.  
  
The two finally reached the end of the desert where they had entered and were about to head for home when the fairy Gerudia appeared in a flash of bright yellow light.  
  
"I have come to warn you both; the new enemies have already reached the desert town and must be stopped before lives and homes are lost. Chris, you must hurry back to the village and help the Gerudos; do what you can to protect lives - you have shown that you have the power to be a great warrior and protector. Buck - you must stay here - I am afraid that you would be unable to help as you do not have quite the strength of a man and might perish in your efforts. I can show you where the Lens of Truth lies hidden; I feel that you will need it in the future."  
  
"I can't just let Chris go alone - I can help as well," complained Buck, reluctant to stay here and not help the village.  
  
"You have much to learn still, young Buck. What a fairy says to you matters more than the words of any mortal adult; our wisdom ensures we always make the right decisions for the side of the good. Chris must go back alone before it is too late. I know that he will survive and you will rejoin him soon."  
  
"Please protect Buck for me Gerudia - I promised that I would help him and now it seems that is over," requested Chris, feeling sad that he and Buck would have to part for a while; he would miss the boy.  
  
"It is only over for now Chris. You and he will help each other in the future."  
  
"Farewell, Gerudia; farewell for now, Buck - always be careful," said Chris, as he waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Farewell, Chris," said Buck, trying not to cry because his best friend was leaving him.  
  
"Farewell Chris, I know not whether we shall meet again but I hope we shall," said Gerudia with a smile.  
  
Chris walked away and Gerudia led Buck back into the temple.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Chris stood and looked at the remains of his house; while he'd been away with Buck, some unknown enemy had set his house alight with his wife and son still inside. Once the fire had been extinguished, their bodies had been carried out by Gerudos while he stood watching - neither person had survived.  
  
Chris vowed revenge on whoever had set the fire, then headed away from the town toward the Travis Ranch. He couldn't stay here after what had happened, so he would buy a horse from the ranch and ride around gathering clues to who was behind the murders, then he would have vengeance. He forgot all about Buck for the moment.  
  
**  
End of Part 2**


	4. Part 3: Chapters 7 to 9

**Part 3  
  
Chapter 7: Josiah  
**  
  
Josiah and Nathan had finished their afternoon tea with the Travis's and now they were riding their allocated horses around the corral.  
  
Josiah's horse was a coppery-red colour and was 10 years old. The horse's name was Quincy and Josiah had known him for several years.  
  
Mary had chosen a horse for Nathan which she knew was perfect for the boy. His horse was called Knight and was dark brown, almost black. Queen Zelda had named that horse on her last visit to the ranch. Nathan and the six-year-old horse seemed to get on very well together right from the start.  
  
They were having such fun riding around, that it soon started to get dark, so they rode their horses back to the stables to put them away for the night. Mary told Nathan that he could ride the same horse again if he came back to visit and he decided he would visit again soon.  
  
After Nathan and Josiah had finished helping Mary clean up, they started for home before it became too dark to see their way across Hyrule Field.  
  
"I hope that you don't regret visiting here today, brother," said Josiah, looking at the boy walking beside him who looked in good spirits.  
  
"I had a good time, Josiah. We'd best be gettin' home fast - my sister will be startin' to worry," said Nathan; they hadn't intended to stay for so long.  
  
As they exited the ranch, they heard someone running toward them and they stopped, nervous that it might be an enemy.  
  
As the presence got closer, they could see it was a fairly young man with blonde hair. He wore a somber expression and stopped when he got closer to them.  
  
Josiah spoke first, wishing to know who this man was, "I'm Josiah and this is Nathan, who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Chris and my business is my own. Please step aside so I may go on my way," answered the young man in an angry tone.  
  
"Chris, perhaps we might help you in some way? It is clear to me that something or someone has caused you some grief."  
  
"Get out of my way - I don't have time for talking with anyone," said Chris, attempting to push the larger man out of his way.  
  
Josiah stood his ground - he really wanted to help this troubled younger man. Chris was unable to push Josiah out of the way and there was no way around the larger man, so Chris stood glaring at the older man angrily. Then he had a thought. He drew the sword he had just that morning tucked into his belt and pointed it at Josiah. "I won't let you hinder me on my urgent business. If you continue to stand in my way I will kill you with my mighty sword - no-one will stop me from carrying out the personal mission I now have."  
  
"SILENCE," boomed a loud female voice from out of nowhere, "there will be no fighting in Hyrule field between the good-hearted."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Nathan, feeling scared.  
  
"Who is speaking? Show yourself," ordered Josiah loudly.  
  
From out of nowhere appeared a very large woman with dark-red hair. "I am Hyrulia, the fairy mother."  
  
"Fairies aren't real - you're just an illusion," said Nathan, who had never seen a fairy before, but had been told tales about them. The boy closed his eyes to block out the illusion - that would make it seem less believable.  
  
"You are the One of little faith," said the fairy, her voice now at a less threatening level. "Nathan, you must forget all that you have been told of fairies and start believing, as we are very real and need you to work with us to save the kingdom."  
  
"I want to go home," said Nathan, becoming scared of the fairy and the darkness of night approaching. The boy didn't wish to become involved in anything dangerous and now regretted wanting to leave his dull home.  
  
"Nathan, listen to me, no harm will come to you if you believe - your belief will help to protect you from evil," said the fairy gently, attempting to reassure Nathan, as she had the ability of empathy and could feel the emotions of the men and boy around her.  
  
"He is One of the Seven?" asked Chris in disbelief. When the fairy had said 'the One of little faith,' Chris had somehow understood that she meant Nathan was one of the Seven.  
  
"Yes and you are another," answered the fairy, who knew of Chris's achievements in the Spirit Temple, that had proved to her that he was One.  
  
Chris looked shocked by this news, "If I was One, why weren't I able to save my family?"  
  
"Your home and family was burned because the evil ones knew that the family's husband and father was One and their determination helped them succeed in their task."  
  
"I can't be One. I'm not good enough to be a hero of the land," said Chris. "I have no special powers like Gerudia spoke of. if I am One then any warrior could be One as well!"  
  
"You haven't yet discovered your power because your own emotions have been too strong lately. You have the gift of Empathy because that is the power given to the Hyrulian Hero Spirit which you hold within you. You will feel the emotions of others when your's aren't so strong that they block them."  
  
"Empathy?" asked Chris in astonishment, "What good is that for protecting the Kingdom from enemies?"  
  
"You can't just feel others people's emotions, Chris. You can send out strong emotions also. You shall attack with the emotions, like a warrior would attack with a sword or arrow."  
  
"Wow, something about that makes me want to believe that this isn't all just some weird dream," said Nathan.  
  
The fairy sent out a strong feeling of anger which Chris then felt and he stumbled in pain, but managed to regain his balance. Then the fairy closed her eyes and began chanting in a language that neither the men nor Nathan could understand.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them, and Queen Zelda appeared before them. The men and the boy knelt down before the queen of the kingdom, in awe at seeing her for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Josiah and Nathan, you were unable to face the challenges because there were no suitable trials for you, so it was unknown that you were the carriers of the Twin-Goron Hero Spirits. But the fairies have been watching you and know that it must be true as you have shown great potential for being protectors of these lands. You will now be able to see the Hero marks on the backs of your hands to prove it. You must devote yourselves to helping protect the younger ones of the Seven and protecting all of Zelda's Kingdom from evil."  
  
"Why couldn't my family be protected?" asked Chris; as Gerudia had sent him to stop the enemies attacking his home assuring him that he would be able to protect them.  
  
"Your home was the first to be attacked because the enemy knew before Gerudia that the family of One of the Seven was inside; their deaths were intended as a warning to you. If Gerudia had known of your special identity then she would've realised the impending danger for your family and sent you back sooner," answered Queen Zelda.  
  
"So fairies don't know everything?" asked Nathan, angry that the fairies hadn't been able to help Chris save his family.  
  
"Do not speak badly of the fairies - more damage would've been caused by now if it were not for them. The time for talking is past and you must follow my instructions now. The three of you must stay together and find the other four. Although you each have a special power and are joined with a Hero Spirit, you are not immortal and can still be harmed by evil, so please be careful. The Seven will be safer once they are all together."  
  
Queen Zelda disappeared as fast as she had appeared and Hyrulia re-appeared. "Chris, you must lead the Seven - Gerudia, my daughter has named you as leader. I have to watch Hyrule Town now. Please protect all who are good from all who are evil. If you seek me in urgency just call my name and I will come to you. Farewell for now."  
  
**  
Chapter 8: The Black Horse  
**  
  
Ezra approached the large wooden-fenced area cautiously and searched for the entrance; he knew that this was the Travis Ranch as his mother had mentioned it to him before and told him of its location. He could steal a horse from the ranch so that he wouldn't have to walk everywhere; his legs already ached from walking across the large grassy area called Hyrule Field.  
  
Ezra wore his cloak of concealment so that no-one would see him while he stole the horse. He walked toward the stables as it was night and the horses would be resting until the morning. He found a black horse and mounted it - this one was perfect. Ezra was a skilled rider as he had practised on Shadow Horses throughout his childhood. Shadow horses were invisible to the naked eye unless they were hurt and were very hostile beasts unless you knew how to control them.  
  
The boy rode swiftly out of the stable, still invisible to the naked eye and rode toward where he knew Kokiri Forest was. He had once met a blonde boy from there when he had been in Kakariko Graveyard exploring and he knew that if he ever needed help that he should go to the boy. He had liked the boy instantly and now he wondered if the forest boy could possibly be One of the Seven like he was. He wouldn't be surprised if his friend was, as he had seemed very wise and brave - he would make the perfect hero.  
  
Ezra reached the portal to Kokiri Forest and dismounted from his horse - he would have to go through on foot to find the boy.  
  
"You lookin' fer me?" asked a voice he recognised. Then his Kokiri friend Vin appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"You startled me. Vin, I need your help - my mother has been turned invisible by the Shadow Lord and I am unable to see her now."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Vin, grinning, remembering all of Ezra's complaining about the woman.  
  
"I'm serious, Vin. I am afraid of what he might do to her. Also I have met the Shadow Fairy and she has told me of my destiny..." said Ezra.  
  
Vin interrupted with a surprised look on his face, "I heard her speaking but I could not hear who she spoke to - it was like their voice was being concealed from me." Ezra grinned at this. "Are you One?" asked Vin.  
  
"One of the Seven? Yes I am, Vin," replied Ezra. "How was it that you could hear what the Shadow Fairy said?"  
  
"I have been gifted with the Forest Fairy's power of Forest Hearing - I can hear even the smallest sounds even if they are far away from me."  
  
"Then you are also One of the Seven? The Shadow Fairy instructed me to seek the other members but I have to liberate my mother from the Shadow Lord first - he is very short-tempered and could be liable to cause extreme suffering to her if I don't provide her with salvation soon."  
  
"We must join the others, then we shall all rescue your mother. There are many lives depending on us - not just your mother's," answered Vin wisely.  
  
"My mother's life is of the most importance to me - I must save her first," argued Ezra; his voice becoming higher pitched.  
  
Vin stood still and stayed quiet and Ezra could tell that the younger boy was listening to something that he couldn't hear.  
  
Ezra looked at Vin questioningly.  
  
Vin finally noticed Ezra looking at him and answered his friend's look. "I hear the voices of Three of the Seven... They are in Hyrule Field... They are seeking two others whose locations are unknown... We must join them soon and help them to find the last Two of the Seven."  
  
Vin then heard a noise close by but when he looked he couldn't see anything that could have possibly made the noise. Surely he'd just heard a horse?  
  
Ezra had used his Shadow power to hide the horse, since Shadow People didn't own horses and Vin would be suspicious if he saw that Ezra had a horse. Ezra would reveal the horse when he felt the time was right. Unfortunately it would mean walking on foot until that time. The dark-haired boy didn't realise that all the while the horse was concealed, it was sapping his magic energy and if he used it for too long without him sleeping much, it would eventually run out.  
  
The two boys started to walk toward the Travis Ranch, as Vin had said they would need horses to shorten their travelling time and conserve some of their energy, unaware that Ezra was already 'borrowing' one.  
  
**  
Chapter 9: The Gerudo Survivors  
**  
  
Buck stood outside Chris's burned home's remains. He knew that Chris hadn't been inside when it had been on fire because he was sure the man was on his way back from the Spirit Temple then; but he knew that Sarah and Adam had been and hadn't survived the fire.  
  
Buck wondered where Chris had gone now. The boy knew that the man would be very angry about the fate that had befallen his family while he had been at the Spirit Temple helping Buck; fighting and solving dangerous puzzles was against Sarah's wishes and Buck knew that Chris would feel very guilty for his disobedience of Sarah's wishes now.  
  
Buck had to find Chris and make sure that the man wasn't feeling responsible for his family's deaths, but first he needed to find out if his mom was still alive.  
  
Buck walked the short distance to his house and stared at the charred remains of his house. The walls were completely burnt to cinders and most possessions inside weren't recognisable anymore. Buck looked around the ruins for his mother's body but couldn't find it so went to the place where bodies had been placed by the surviving few Gerudo.  
  
He approached the closest Gerudo. "Have you found my mom?" he asked the pretty young woman Gerudo.  
  
She hesitated then decided to tell Buck the truth; "Bucklin, we cannot find your mother. We think that she left for safety."  
  
"But she would've taken Mrs Chris and Adam with her," said Buck.  
  
"Sarah and Adam's house was set alight before your's was. If you look around, you will see that not quite all of our houses were burned. All the fires were started separately as though those houses were targeted."  
  
"So Chris's house could've been burnt down long before my mom escaped?"  
  
"Bucklin, this place is no longer safe for children. You must leave with the other children survivors straight away," instructed the Gerudo.  
  
"I'm going to find my mom."  
  
"I would not advise that. Please travel to safety with the other survivors. Don't put yourself in danger - your mother will return here when she can be sure that the danger has gone."  
  
Buck nodded and walked toward the group of mostly child survivors; when no one was looking he slipped away unseen, heading towards Hyrule field.  
  
The boy arrived at the edge of Hyrule field just as it was becoming even darker. He stopped walking struggling to see his way - if only he had something to light his way, but he had nothing to serve that purpose. He had neglected to remember his mother's words to always be prepared. His mother - he longed to hear her sweet voice and feel her arms draped around him, hugging him tightly and making him feel safe. The boy began to cry - he hated being away from the woman for too long, and he hadn't seen her since the morning of that day that was the beginning of his ninth year in the Kingdom.  
  
Then he thought about the way she had always encouraged him to do his best at things and to make her proud. Making her proud had been very easy to do though as she had been proud of even his smallest achievements - from being able to say Gerudo in a clear voice, to making sculptures out of the desert sand after the rain had moistened it enough for it to be moulded into shape. He had to carry on with his mission so that he could again make her proud of her adopted son. She had never loved him any less for not being her own - she had been his mother for so long that he accepted her as if she were his natural mom.  
  
The little boy looked around the dark field; his night-vision was better than he'd first thought and he could clearly see the way forward so he wouldn't need a light to help him. He looked around him to work out the correct direction; he had a feeling that he should head for the round fenced area that he saw in the distance.  
  
**  
End of Part 3**


	5. Part 4: Chapters 10 to 12

**Part 4  
  
Chapter 10: The Castle Visit  
**  
  
JD, the young part-Hyrulian and part-Zora boy swam along Zora's river; he had decided to go to Hyrule Castle and talk to the wise Queen Zelda. She must surely know all about the Seven Hero Spirits. He was hoping she would tell him what to do next, as he was unsure where to go.  
  
He swam along the river toward the castle town's drawbridge; luckily it was still daytime so the drawbridge was still down. He swam to the land and made his way across the drawbridge into the town of Hyrule.  
  
A Hyrulian woman who was fairly large around the waist approached the little mixed-race boy. "Welcome to our town, JD. You have come to visit Queen Zelda haven't you?"  
  
"Yes I have, how did you know that?" asked JD, surprised by this woman knowing who he was and why he was there.  
  
"Take the path over there and you will come to the castle gates. Be truthful about your purpose to the guards and they will grant you access," said the woman, avoiding giving JD an answer to his question.  
  
"Who are you?" asked JD. She must be someone special to know why he was there.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you, child," was her reply. A bright light appeared in front of her and JD closed his eyes until he was sure the light had gone as it might damage his eyes. The woman had vanished as well.  
  
JD walked in the direction of Hyrule castle; perhaps he would get more answers there.  
  
"Be gone boy - Queen Zelda will not see anyone today," said the tall guard, who stood on the other side of the locked gate.  
  
"I am on a mission and I need to know where I should go next. Queen Zelda The Wise, will surely be able to aid me."  
  
"What mission could a young boy possibly be on?" asked the guard, laughing as he spoke.  
  
"I am to save the land from evil along with several others. I am One of the chosen," replied JD, in an older voice JD didn't know he had.  
  
"You are too young to save the land, little one," laughed the guard.  
  
JD became angry at the guard's lack of faith and fumed, "Do not doubt the power of the Water Hero." Before the boy knew what was happening, the guard was lifted high into the air by an invisible force.  
  
JD suddenly came to his senses, and the guard fell to the ground with a loud thump. The guard lay still, unconscious.  
  
A female voice startled JD and JD looked behind to see from where the voice had come. "Please be careful, you mustn't let the evil consume you or your power will be used against the good people of this world," said the blonde-haired woman who stood there.  
  
JD saw the crown upon her head and bowed down. "Your majesty, I came here to seek your guidance; I am but a young boy in a big world and know not where to find my Hero brothers."  
  
"Such a young one to be joined with a Hero Spirit; I believe that the display of your Zora's Manipulation power just then was beyond your control. You will need to learn to not use your power against the good when your temper fails."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologised the boy in a small voice; quite unlike the one that he had been using a moment ago.  
  
"You will learn by your errors, JD. Step closer to me," requested the queen in a soft, undemanding voice.  
  
JD obeyed her and a bright light surrounded the two. JD closed his eyes for fear that the light would blind him.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
JD and Zelda now stood in a beautiful grass-floored garden. The grass was a healthy dark green colour as though it were watered every day.  
  
Flowers of many different colours grew in flower beds at the edges of the garden, and the wall of the castle building stood at the back of the garden.  
  
"JD, your manipulation power will allow you to easily move things which will help you in your fight with evil in the future. You must use it wisely or else you will fall to the darkness."  
  
"Queen Zelda, how can I find the others of the Seven?"  
  
"They are not all together yet; but soon will be when they meet on Hyrule field," replied Zelda.  
  
"How will I find them in the darkness that is night?" asked JD, noticing that it was beginning to get dark now.  
  
"JD, you will stay at the castle as my guest tonight, where you will be safe. You are too inexperienced to protect yourself from evil at night. When morning comes you will go forth and find the others of the Seven Heroes."  
  
**  
Chapter 11: The Uniting of the Four  
  
**  
Two fairies with pale brown dresses floated high above the Gerudo desert. These two fairies looked very similar except that one had dark brown hair and the other's hair was light brown. They had escaped from the fire in Goron City, which was a large cave housing several smaller ones, inside death mountain where the Gorons had lived before the fire. The two fairies had stayed out of people's sight to give all evil the impression that they had perished in the fire. They had seen the fires at Gerudo Valley and were now able to work out where the next target was.  
  
"I hope the two Hero Spirits from the perished beings in Goron City have found new beings to join with now," said Gorolia to her sister.  
  
"I feel that they have, sister. I fear that the Seven are still not all together - we must gather them into one group or some of their number will be taken over by the small amount of evil in each of the spirits," said Goronia, the more knowledgeable of the two.  
  
"But, why is there any evil in the Hero Spirits?" asked Gorolia, the younger of the two.  
  
"While the Hero Spirits were travelling, a small amount of evil joined with each one."  
  
"The Hero Spirits have travelled before and never been joined with evil."  
  
"The enemies are from the Shadow Lands and they concealed themselves so that the travelling spirits couldn't see them. Then the dark magic was cast on each spirit. If one of the Seven shows weakness, the evil will start to consume that one."  
  
"The Seven would not know of this, we must get word of warning to them fast," said Gorolia.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Nathan and Josiah slept on the soft ground of Hyrule Field, while Chris stood guard in case any enemies tried to attack. After a long time though, it seemed that this area was free from enemies. The men and the boy hadn't gone back to the ranch, as they did not wish to be a burden to the Travis's at night and if the enemies knew they were at Travis Ranch, the ranch and the Travis's would be in danger.  
  
Chris heard soft footsteps and turned toward the sound, his sword held threateningly toward the sound.  
  
"Chris, it's me, Buck," said the brown-haired boy, only just loud enough for Chris to hear him.  
  
"We should never have split up, Buck," said Chris, sadness in his voice.  
  
Buck ran to Chris and threw his arms around him. "I'm so sorry about Mrs Chris and Adam," he whispered, looking at the somber-faced man.  
  
"Did you find out if your mother survived?" asked Chris.  
  
"My mother has escaped; but I don't know where she's gone," answered Buck sadly, tears starting to appear in his eyes.  
  
Chris hugged Buck to him; "I will look after you and we shall look for your mother while we protect the world from further evil."  
  
Nathan and Josiah had woken up and both looked toward Buck curiously. "Are you going to introduce us, brother?" asked Josiah.  
  
"This is my young Gerudo friend, Buck," replied Chris.  
  
"I'm not a Gerudo by birth though. I was left with the Gerudos by my parents who were on their way to a battle between Shadow People and Hyrulians, my Gerudo mother told me."  
  
"I am not a Kakariko by birth - my parents were both Hyrulians and when they died I went to Kakariko Village and became a carpenter," said Chris, now deciding that it was the right time to reveal this.  
  
"There are many Hyrulian People spread out over the lands. Not all people live where they were born because of fighting that breaks out between the races sometimes," said Josiah.  
  
"Buck, this is Josiah from Kakariko Village and Nathan, his friend."  
  
"My father married a Kakariko - my birth-family are of the Kokiri Forest people," explained Nathan, when he received a questioning look from Buck. Buck somehow knew that people of Nathan's colouring weren't born Kakarikos.  
  
Kokiri Forest people had different skin colours, but Kakarikos always had quite pale skin - these things Buck had been taught by his mother. She had taught him about the lands and peoples of Zelda's Kingdom because she was sure the knowledge was important for the boy to know.  
  
"I've never met a Forest person before, it's nice to meet you, Nathan; and you, Josiah," said Buck.  
  
"Buck, we're staying here for the night - I will stay on guard as I do not require much sleep," said Chris, who really couldn't sleep because of the grief he tried to keep hidden inside of him.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Several hours later, morning came and Chris woke the group up fairly early.  
  
They decided that they would see if they could get horses from the Travis Ranch. They pooled their rupee's together (Rupee's are coloured gems used to pay for things throughout Zelda's Kingdom) and found that they would be able to buy two horses with the gems. Maybe they could do some work for the Travis's to pay for the other horses.  
  
They entered Travis Ranch and noticed a sign on the house's front door that said Mary and Orin were at the corral, so they walked past the house to the large corral that was used for the horses to ride around in.  
  
"Someone must have stolen him, Orin," said Mary to her father-in-law, after they couldn't find their most valuable black horse.  
  
"We'll never get him back, Mary - he could be anywhere," replied Orin, with sadness in his voice. Orin Travis was aged fifty-five and felt too old to ride around the lands searching for a horse, no matter how valuable it was to him.  
  
Chris stepped toward them to make his presence known; "Someone has stolen one of your horses?"  
  
"Our most valuable horse - he's the fastest in the whole world and isn't for sale to anyone," answered Mary. This blonde woman was aged thirty-two and didn't wish to leave the Ranch to see if she could recover the horse for her father-in-law, but would if she had to.  
  
"Perhaps we could look out for him on our travels. Mary, we need to tell you all that we have learned in just one day," said Josiah, as he stepped forward to stand beside Chris.  
  
"I've never seen such an assorted group of men and boys all together; there must be something very important you need to tell us to explain your mixed group. Come into the house and we will refresh you all for your journey," said Orin.  
  
The boys and men followed Mary and Orin Travis inside the ranch's house.  
  
**  
Chapter 12: The Stolen Horse  
**  
  
Ezra and Vin had seen people in Hyrule Field overnight, and had kept to the darkest places so they weren't seen. They were wary of strangers and preferred to remain undiscovered for the time being. They had taken it in turns to sleep for a few hours at a time, while the other watched for danger.  
  
When the sun rose, Vin woke up feeling refreshed. Vin tried waking Ezra and discovered that the older boy didn't like early starts. Vin had threatened to leave him all alone, so Ezra had reluctantly got up.  
  
"How do we discover the locations of our five compatriots?" asked Ezra, stretching his arms to wake them up.  
  
"Do you mean the five other Heroes joined with the Hero Spirits?" asked Vin. He had little knowledge of long words and often had trouble understanding Ezra. Kokiri Forest people preferred to use far shorter words.  
  
"Yes, Vin," sighed Ezra impatiently.  
  
"How did you afford such a fine horse, Ez?" asked Vin who now saw the horse, as Ezra couldn't keep it invisible while he was asleep and had forgotten to conceal it again now that he was awake.  
  
"Vincent, my name is Ez-ra, not Ez," said Ezra. "A hero deserves a fine beast," the boy explained, as if it was obvious.  
  
"You stole it, didn't you?" asked Vin, angrily. He disapproved of such a crime; no matter who had committed it.  
  
"I am merely using his services until I am able to purchase my own horse, I will explain to the Travis's when I have some time available."  
  
"EZ-RA, stealing horses is a crime - we have to go to the Travis's now and give the horse back."  
  
Ezra became angry at being ordered around and suddenly vanished.  
  
"Ez-ra? Where've you gone?" asked Vin worriedly.  
  
Ezra started to creep away, leaving Vin with the stolen horse.  
  
"Ez-ra, I am not as foolish as you think. Your footsteps are not so silent and my power of Forest Hearing can hear your every move no matter how quiet you try to be," said Vin angrily.  
  
Ezra became visible again and hung his head. He muttered, "It was worth a try."  
  
"We must go to the Travis Ranch now," said Vin, deciding to neglect from telling Ezra that he had heard the voices of what must be the other Heroes at the ranch; two could play at the game of keeping secrets.  
  
Ezra stood up and headed for his horse; intending to ride it to the ranch. Vin stopped him with a shout, "No, Ezra; we'll both walk there. I'll lead the horse."  
  
They set off for the ranch; Ezra upset that he had to walk all the way and Vin happily humming a tune to himself, accustomed to walking distances across the field.  
  
They hadn't got very far towards their destination when two bright flashes of light appeared in front of them, stopping the two boys in their tracks.  
  
When the light had gone, the boys re-opened their eyes to see two fairies in pale-brown dresses. They were almost identical except one had light-brown hair and the other's was dark-brown.  
  
"More fairies?" asked Vin, wondering just how many fairies there were in the kingdom.  
  
"We have come to warn you of a danger imposed upon those joined with the Hero Spirits," said Goronia, the older fairy with dark-brown hair.  
  
"I think you should introduce yourselves before you warn us of danger," said Ezra, unsure whether they should trust these two fairies - what if they were enemies posing as fairies?  
  
"You must be the Shadow Hero - the one who is slow to trust people who he does not know. I am Gorolia, the younger of the Goron Fairy Twins. She is Goronia, my slightly older twin-sister," said the fairy with the light-brown hair.  
  
"I'm Vin, the Kokiri Hero and this is Ezra, the Shadow Hero," said Vin, smiling kindly at the two fairies.  
  
"We know of your names and lands, Vin," said Gorolia, not liking that some mortals underestimated how much fairies really knew.  
  
"What is this danger you wish to warn us of?" asked Ezra curiously.  
  
"Each of the Hero Spirits has some evil in them, put there by Shadow enemies when the Spirits entered this world. If any of the heroes show weakness, the evil will start to consume them," explained Goronia.  
  
Ezra looked at the fairy, disbelief evident on his face. "Even the mightiest show weakness at times - how are we meant to stay strong all the time?"  
  
"Learn to not use your powers on innocents when you feel angry or unhappy.".  
  
"How do we know you aren't enemies posing as fairies?" asked Ezra.  
  
"Ezra, there is no way to prove our identities to you, but you must trust us, because if we were enemies we would have stricken you down already," replied Gorolia.  
  
"Why weren't you harmed in the Goron City fire?" asked Vin, who had been told of the fire by his Kokiri parents.  
  
"We cannot be harmed by fire or heat. We both have Goron Fire-protection power as well as our own individual powers," answered Gorolia.  
  
"Two of the Hero Spirits have Goron Fairy powers?" asked Vin, wondering what the powers would be.  
  
"Yes, Vin - but we cannot reveal the powers to anyone yet," said Gorolia. "We have to go now. Please help the other five to learn to keep their powers under control so they won't turn on innocents in moments of weakness."  
  
"We certainly will, Miss. It was a pleasure to meet you both," said Ezra, beginning to trust the fairies. He and Vin waved to the fairies as they disappeared in bright flashes of light.  
  
The two boys continued their journey toward Travis Ranch; the horse attached to a rope and being led behind them by Ezra.  
  
**  
End of Part 4**


	6. Part 5: Chapters 13 to 14 Final Part

**Part 5  
  
Chapter 13: The Fifth Hero  
**  
  
Beside Lake Hylia, five fairies of the kingdom were having a meeting.  
  
"Daughters, do not despair - many survived the fires in Gerudo Valley," said Hyrulia.  
  
"Has there been any news of our two missing sisters, Mother?" asked Zorania, who missed her twin sisters even more than usual. Being in Zora's Domain and the other watery areas nearby she rarely got to see her sisters who lived near Kakariko Village.  
  
"I heard their voices, but I am listening to the voices of the Seven Heroes as well, so could not make out what the twins were saying," said Kokiria, who wasn't very fond of her Goron Fairy sisters.  
  
"We must find our missing sisters soon - I fear for their safety now that there are enemies here," said Gerudia.  
  
"My Shadow Hero is still between good and evil," said Shadia.  
  
"Vin the Forest Hero is attempting to push him closer to the light, Sister - do not give up hope," reassured Kokiria.  
  
"I wasn't giving up hope on him - I have great faith in the boy," argued Shadia angrily.  
  
"Where is the youngest hero now?" asked Hyrulia, breaking up the fight threatening to start between two of her daughters.  
  
"He draws ever closer to the others. The reunion of the Seven Hero Spirits is almost upon us," answered Kokiria, lifting the moods of her other sisters with this news.  
  
"When the Heroes are all together you must summon us to them, Kokiria," said Hyrulia, looking her daughter in the eyes to show she was serious about her command.  
  
"Yes, my mother," agreed Kokiria before vanishing; there was never a need for anyone to say when their gathering was over; they just knew.  
  
"Shadia, if Vin cannot turn Ezra closer to the light; you must gently persuade him."  
  
"He longs for his mother," explained Shadia, "if he could ensure his mother's safety he would be more willing to step closer to the light."  
  
"The other heroes are not so concerned about their mothers, why is he different?" complained Zorania.  
  
"The others had friends while they were growing, he only had his mother - his minders were never as good to him as she was," replied Shadia, with much sadness in her voice.  
  
"He will soon have six firm friends and will not worry so much for his mother," said Hyrulia positively.  
  
Shadia hoped her mother was right.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
JD headed toward the big ranch he saw. His friend, Casey had told him all about horses and he realised that travelling would be much easier if he rode one; he would soon learn how to ride - how hard could it be?  
  
He walked through the ranch's gate and knocked on the front door. It was answered by a young boy with blonde hair who wasn't much older than he was. "Hello," said the boy.  
  
"Hi, I wish to buy a horse," said JD. Then he took his money pouch from the belt he wore around his pants and emptied out the few rupees he had into his hand.  
  
"We have nothing for such a small price," said the little boy, with regret in his voice.  
  
"Billy, who is it?" asked a woman's voice from inside.  
  
"It's a little boy with pale skin," answered the child.  
  
A blonde woman appeared at the door and looked at JD. "Come in and join us for some food and drink," invited the pretty blonde woman.  
  
JD walked in behind her nervously and looked at the group assembled there. He saw a blonde-haired man, a brown-haired boy, a man with slightly greying blonde hair (for Josiah had suffered stress throughout his life and his hair was going prematurely grey as a result) and a brown-skinned boy with dark-brown hair. An older man stood a short distance away from the group that sat in chairs in a circle.  
  
"Hi," JD said shyly, nervous at all these people here and watched as they turned their heads to look at him.  
  
"Are you really a Zora boy?" asked Buck in amazement; he'd never seen a Zora before, but his mother had told him of them and Buck had guessed JD was a Zora when he'd heard the boy's bare webbed feet on the ground. JD had left his shoes at Zelda's castle and hadn't gone back for them as he was happy to walk barefoot.  
  
"Only by my mother - as my father was from Hyrule. My name's JD, what's yours?"  
  
"Mine's Buck and this is Chris. The other man seated is Josiah and the other boy is Nathan."  
  
"Have you come here for horses as well?" asked JD curiously.  
  
"Yes we have young man; we are on an important mission and time is of the essence," answered Josiah.  
  
"What is such a small boy doing travelling the world on his own?" asked Chris - surely this boy would be no match for an enemy if it decided to attack him.  
  
"Don't let my size fool you, for I have fought many enemies in the Water Temple and I defeated them all. As for what I am doing, I am searching for six other destined heroes of this world."  
  
"You need look no further for four of them - we are four, but alas the other two are still undiscovered," replied Josiah, smiling at the newcomer.  
  
"Just as I thought - I stayed at the castle of Queen Zelda last night, and when I told her this morning of my plans to come here for a horse she was very encouraging and said I should find more than that which I came here for," replied JD.  
  
"You speak well for such a young one. Have you seen anyone on your travels here?"  
  
"I saw two figures a fair distance away and a black horse..."  
  
"Those are the thieves who stole our horse," fumed Orin, from where he stood in the room. There was only one true-black horse in the whole kingdom and Orin had no doubt that the one JD had seen was his missing one.  
  
"Perhaps they're just borrowing it and will bring it back soon," suggested JD who had been brought up to trust people unless it was proven they weren't to be trusted.  
  
"That horse is very valuable and if I set eyes on either of those two thieves I will be very angry with them," grumbled Orin.  
  
"We should not be too hasty to judge them - let us listen to their reasons for committing the crime first, before we pass judgement," said Josiah wisely. He had a feeling that the two figures could be the remaining two of the Seven Heroes.  
  
"No reasons will excuse them for stealing our most valuable horse," said Orin angrily and loudly.  
  
JD backed away from him, frightened.  
  
"Orin, you're scaring the boy," said his daughter-in-law Mary angrily.  
  
"I am sorry, JD. It is not you I am angry with," apologised Orin in a gentle voice toward the young boy.  
  
**  
Chapter 14: The Seven Unite at Last  
**  
  
Vin and Ezra had almost reached the Travis Ranch when Vin stopped and stood still listening.  
  
"What do you hear?" asked Ezra.  
  
"I hear an angry voice. When we reach the Ranch let me talk to the owner - I fear that you might say something to anger them. I sense that this horse is special in some way," answered Vin, looking toward the horse that he was leading by a rope, after Ezra had complained that his hand was aching holding the rope.  
  
The Kokiri boy stopped walking, then walked over to the horse and whispered to it. Ezra stood watching, intrigued by Vin's behaviour.  
  
Vin stopped whispering after a while and walked over to Ezra. "This horse is indeed special so it is no wonder that Orin Travis is so angry with you for stealing it. We must take it back immediately and I will share your punishment with you," said Vin; he noticed then that Ezra looked shocked.  
  
"Punishment? I will not be punished for merely borrowing; I told you my intention to return it after a time," replied the older dark-haired boy angrily.  
  
"They would've been less angry had you borrowed a less valuable horse, but you chose to borrow this one and endanger it - if anything happens to this horse..."  
  
Vin was interrupted by a large patch of bright flashing light, which vanished as quickly as it had appeared to be replaced by the two fairies, Kokiria and Shadia.  
  
"Where are your manners? Vin was about to tell me what would occur if anything happened to this horse that I borrowed," complained Ezra.  
  
"Ezra, if your mother were here she would tell you not to speak to me in that manner," fumed Shadia angrily.  
  
Kokiria whispered into her ear and Shadia's anger lessened slightly. "We are here to move things forward; it seems that you two are delaying the union of the Seven Heroes."  
  
"We were just on our way to the ranch," said Vin, forgetting that he hadn't told Ezra that the other heroes were there.  
  
"But you were having second thoughts because of your Shadow Brother's crime weren't you?" questioned Kokiria.  
  
"They think I stole the horse with Ez," said Vin, who was upset and scared - he had heard about Orin Travis's temper and was scared of how he might punish horse-thieves.  
  
"You must return the horse and apologise as well as you are able, then you must meet the Seven Heroes who are currently there," said Shadia to Ezra; she was sure that once Orin knew who the two boys were, he wouldn't punish them.  
  
"What do you know of my mother's current position, Shadia?" asked Ezra, with urgency in his voice.  
  
"Your mother is being held in a cell for the moment, but I feel that she will soon be free if she uses the skills her parents taught her," replied Shadia, trying to reassure the boy that Maude would be fine.  
  
"You mean if she cons the Lord into letting her out of her cell?" asked Ezra with an evil grin. Shadia nodded.  
  
"Ezra, we fear that you may be tempted into the darkness, please do not commit any more misdeeds against good people," said Kokiria in a gentle request.  
  
"Very well, Miss...?" said Ezra, upset now he realised that he had indeed committed misdeeds against good people.  
  
"Kokiria - I am the Forest Fairy. You will soon meet my other sisters and my mother, but not until all the Seven are united."  
  
"I am pleased to meet yet another fairy sister," replied Ezra, casting her a friendly smile.  
  
"One day when there is time, we will tell you all about our family's origins."  
  
"I would be intrigued to hear your family's history," said Ezra, always thirsting for more knowledge.  
  
The two fairies vanished in a flash of bright light and Vin and Ezra were again alone with the horse.  
  
"Goodbye, fair Kokiria," said Vin sadly.  
  
"You sound more fond of your fairy than I am of mine," commented Ezra.  
  
"Kokiria's the loveliest of all women," answered Vin, in a wistful voice.  
  
"Come Vin, we must hasten to the Travis Ranch to return the horse and meet our hero brethren."  
  
The two boys started walking toward the ranch, now feeling more confident about facing Orin Travis.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared in front of them and they stopped. Vin drew his Kokiri sword from his belt. The shadow shaped like a man withdrew a dark sword and the two began fighting with swords.  
  
Ezra was unable to help as he lacked any weapons. He instead put on his cloak again and vanished.  
  
Finally, Vin slew the enemy and looked around for Ezra. "Ez, where are you?"  
  
Ezra reappeared, taking off his cloak. "I am here Vin; I would not abandon you - I would've fought as well, had I been properly equipped."  
  
"When we have met the others, we'll look fer a weapon for you; come on."  
  
They continued their journey to the Ranch and this time didn't meet any enemies.  
  
When they reached the Travis Ranch, Ezra nervously knocked at the front door of the house just inside the ranch walls. He heard footsteps and stepped back feeling scared.  
  
Vin gasped as he heard a low noise and then the horse seemed to vanish from beside him, including the rope Vin had been leading it by. "Ez?" he asked in a panicked voice. Ezra smiled from beside him.  
  
The door opened and Orin Travis looked at the boys stood there side by side. "Can I help you in some way?" he asked. As the horse had vanished, he didn't know that Ezra was the horse thief.  
  
"Good morning sir, how much would you take for the purchase of your black horse?" asked Ezra; he would only have the finest horse.  
  
"We had our black horse stolen yesterday - how did you know about it?" asked Orin suspiciously.  
  
"What if my friend and I were to find your missing horse and bring it back to you?" asked Ezra tactfully.  
  
"You know where he is?" asked Orin.  
  
Ezra blinked his eyes and the black horse reappeared behind him.  
  
Orin ran out of the door and over to the horse. "How can I ever thank you for his return?"  
  
"We really could use the services of a fine horse such as this one, sir," suggested Ezra with hope in his voice.  
  
"I will never part with this horse; he is too valuable," said Orin firmly.  
  
"Why is he so valuable?" asked Ezra.  
  
"You don't need to know, boy."  
  
Vin suddenly spoke, after hearing voices only he could hear; "Ez - they are here."  
  
Ezra suddenly looked very nervous and swiftly put his cloak back on and vanished.  
  
"Where did your friend go?" asked Orin - he had never seen someone vanish before and didn't understand that the boy was still there, but invisible.  
  
Vin listened to something unseen for a moment then replied, "He is very nervous of above-ground people, as he has spent his whole childhood below-ground in the Shadow Lands. He is still there - just not visible to us."  
  
Suddenly Ezra's cloak fell to the ground and Ezra reappeared. "Hey!" he complained.  
  
"You will not delay any longer," boomed a loud woman's voice he didn't recognise.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Orin, he didn't like to hear things that he couldn't see; he had lost animals to unseen forces before.  
  
There were several flashes of light around them and five fairies of different colours appeared.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Orin startled.  
  
"Fear not, we are on the side of good," said Hyrulia, since they had startled this man who she knew had never seen a fairy before.  
  
"We are the fairy watchers of this kingdom and are here to speak to the Seven Heroes once they are united - but we now know that these two are a threat to the union," said Zorania angrily.  
  
"We do not mean to cause trouble, Miss," said Vin apologetically.  
  
"Then join with the rest of the Seven quickly," ordered the fairy impatiently.  
  
"Zorania? What are you doing here?" asked a small voice from behind Orin.  
  
"JD - meet the other Two of the Heroes, Vin of Kokiri Forest and Ezra of the Shadow Lands."  
  
JD walked out in front of Orin and walked toward the two boys. "Hi, I'm JD of Zora's Domain. I'm pleased to meet you both at last."  
  
"YOU are one of the Heroes?" asked Ezra in disbelief.  
  
"You must not be fooled by his size," said Buck jokingly, walking to JD's side and showing that he was quite a lot taller than the younger boy.  
  
"You are the one from the desert lands?" asked Vin, noticing the boy's slightly-tanned skin.  
  
"I heard it's really, really, really hot there and if you get sand in your eyes you get blinded and..." started JD, showing off his knowledge.  
  
"You talk too much, JD," complained Buck, who already felt like an older brother to the youngest Hero. He had never had a brother of his own, so was glad to be like one to the younger boy - even if the kid did talk too much at times.  
  
"Boys, please," ordered Hyrulia, floating higher above the ground. "Vin, Ezra; go inside the house quickly and meet the other heroes. Then you must prepare to travel quickly to the end of Zora's River - Zora's Domain is in grave danger."  
  
"If speed is of importance, then I will allow you to go on Swift," said Orin, looking toward the black horse.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Ezra graciously; much to his relief, he still hadn't got into trouble for stealing the horse.  
  
Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7  
  
Seven riders rode swiftly along the bank of Zora's River, heading for Zora's Domain - the Seven were about to begin protecting Zelda's Kingdom. The fairies had told them that the enemies were going to attack Zora's Domain soon, but the Heroes would be able to reach there before the attack.  
  
**  
The End  
  
The adventure continues in Story 2 - coming soon!**


End file.
